Sweety! Aikatsu!
Sweety! Aikatsu! (Suiti! Aikatsu!) is a new fan serie. it was released on April.20.2014. Story Tsubomi and Miyuki are twin sisters and they have a unlimited passion for idols,they are exactly the same Tsubomi has a rigid pink long hair, and Miyuki a curly pink long hair, they had sky blue eyes,Tsubomi loves pink and Miyuki blue,they have two teddy bears exactly the same Tsubomi's one is light brown and has a red ribbon with at the middle a golden medallion with Andy write on it and Miyuki's one is also light brown and has a light blue ribbon with a golden medallion with Yuki write on it with white stripes,those teddy bears are been offered by their mother. Tsubomi when she was in the college was loving a boy nammed Hikaru Minowa and Miyuki was in love with his bestfriend Hiro Kurokawa the two are almost the same! Tsubomi and Miyuki find an Academy called the Dreaming Academy and they registered there Tsubomi and Miyuki create a duo called Vichy (a vichy is a tissue who is checked and has different colors) they have the same brand a multi-typed brand (a cute and cool type brand) their brand is called Fantasy Doll a sweet lolita- based brand. They meet also ther girls and become friends with them. Characters *Tsubomi Amahane *Theme color: Bonbon Pink *Zodiac Sign: Aries *Favorite Brand: Fantasy Doll *Type: Cute *Basic Coord: Pink Check Coord *Aura: Pink candies,teddy bears, shortcakes,pink daisies,teacups,dolls,bonbon pink roses and pink translucid vines. She is the first protagonist of the serie,she love like her sister cute things she has lots of cutie dolls, pluches and lots of sweet lolita clothing in her dressing,she loves a boy called Hikaru Minowa and always tries to say to him she loves him but she was thinking Hikaru don't like her but he was always love her and was afraid to say it to her. She has a little teddy bear called Andy,and was always with him when she was small,she was go into mountains and was on holidays because they have a manor there and Tsubomi and Miyuki and was finding a little shop called 100% Cute a clothing shop who are full of sweet lolita clothing. Their mother bought for them clothes and Tsubomi and Miyuki instantly fallen in love with Sweet Lolita clothes. Their choose for brand Fantasy Doll because this brand is very feminine and cute and correspond at their style,its a pure clothing brand and it has vichy motives. She has a bestfriend called Anne Shizuka,she and her are friend since they small they was always together and is also a friend of Miyuki. *Miyuki Amahane *Theme color: Sky Blue *Zodiac Sign: Aries *Favorite Brand: Fantasy Doll *Type: Cool *Basic Coord: Sky Check Coord *Aura: Blue candies,white teddy bears,blue macarons,blue daisies, biscuits,dolls,blue fairies,sky blue roses and sky blue translucid vines. Miyuki is the older sister of Tsubomi and the second protagonist of the serie, she also love cute things, lolita clothing and has also a light brown teddy bear nammed Yuki (her mother call him Yuki because its the end and the diminutive of Mi'yuki') and also because yuki mean snow and she was loving to play in the snow with her parents and Tsubomi. Miyuki her is in love with the bestfriend of Hikaru he is nammed Hiro Kurokawa Hiro and Hikaru was with Tsubomi and Miyuki and take cares of them when they was babies and Hiro is in love with Miyuki but because he is shy he is afraid like Hikaru to say it to Miyuki. Miyuki don't show it but except her uniform she like to wear feminine and cute clothes but don't want to show it,Hiro find Miyuki really cute when she is wearing clothes like thats and say "he want Miyuki to wear more of this clothes because she is really cute". Miyuki love patisseries she motsly love macarons and Tsubomi love shortcakes,Miyuki and Tsubomi shares the same brand the same things and the same tastes. They have almost the same aura and create a duo called Vichy because they love the clothes who are made with this tissue. *Anne Shizuka *Theme color: Light Purple *Zodiac Sign: Cancer *Favorite Brand: Leopard Rose *Type: Sexy *Basic Coord: Purple Check Coord *Aura: Purple music notes,light purple roses,a circle purple piano spinning around her,purple,green and dark blue falling stars with a golden trainee. Anne is the bestfriend of Tsubomi, she loves music,flowers and likes too play music. Anne is calm and gentle,she love to play and lusten to music especially jazz music,she love pop and retro clothing and she loves vivid colors. She was with lots of boys when she was in the college but Anne is undecided about if she is surecto rest with them or not (she is like a find-them-and-leave-them girl) she was in love with Hikaru but know he is already loving Tsubomi but doesn't wabt to show it but Tsubomi notice it and decided to not continue to be friends and doesn't takk with here for a while. Anne watch Tsubomi and Miyuki's performance when they created a group and has already a brand,she registered at the Sweet Academy and chooae her brand and become an idol. She apologize with Tsubomi and she accept her apologies and decided to re-become friends and Anne tells to Hikaru her feelings and excuse-her for coming between him and Tsubomi,he accept her excuses and embrace Tsubomi because he was also thinking Tsubomi has a crush on an other boy. Category:Fan series Category:Archive